A Little Piece of Heaven
by Cynsue
Summary: Sesshomaru encounters an angel, who gives him a small piece of herself. Now she will charged with retrieveing it. Rated M for later lemons, language and drug use.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha or the characters within that story. All new characters and story line are mine.

A/N

Tabris (Tab for the earthly plain)- Angel that presides over self determination, choice, and alternatives

Melioth (Melly on the earthly plain)- 1 of 9 angels that run together throughout heavenly and earthly plains

Cathetel (Cathy on earth)- angel of garden, increases growth, inspires humans to love and appreciate nature

Armaros- one of grigori (watcher angels - usually angels who have lost grace for teaching humans sciences that God had forbidden) Armaros is widely believed to have taught enchanment and socery.

Gethel- angel set over hidden things.

Chapter 1

Dusk was just falling over the canals in Amsterdam. Sesshomaru was sitting at a table at an outside cafe, enjoying coffee and the cool weather. People watching had become a bit of a pastime for him. He often wondered to himself if any of these base humans even realized what he was or if they were just too stupid to realize it.

Sudden laughter caught his attention, it was light and spontaneous. The sound of it drew his golden gaze to the female. His eyes widened slightly at her. Drab brown hair pulled up in a messy top knot with brown eyes to match, although, he could barely make them out behind the thick glasses she wore. Her clothes hid her body, an over sized t-shirt landed at her knees, jeans looking like they were 2 sizes too big and tennis shoes on tiny feet. His gaze was captured as she started to dance around, her grace showing even over the attempts to hide her true body from all eyes.

He thought his eyes were deceiving him when she danced by some potted flowers and they seemed to lean toward her, answering her movements with ones of their own. She stopped in front of them, and smiled, reached out and plucked two. Dancing over to the couple, walking arm in arm behind her and bowed presenting them with one. She turned and danced toward an elderly woman and handed her the other, sending a beautiful smile that radiated with light toward her. He was becoming so entranced in her movements he almost missed the entire conversation between the couple who seemed to be escorting her through the streets.

"Tab, do you think we should be doing this?", concern evident in the females voice.

"It's a choice she is making. At least we can offer to protect her while she explores and learns about this place. Really, Melly, do you think I can do any thing else? She wants this and is determined to try it.", his calm reply.

"Have you at least told her about our decision?", she demanded.

The male chuckled softly, "No, I didn't. Can you imagine her actions if she knew her birthday wish was going to come true?"

The female with him burst into laughter and said, "You are right, she would be all over the place. Don't you think you should tell her now. Since we are close?"

The man smiled down at his female companion and called out, "Cathy, can you slow down and come here please?" Sesshomaru watched as the young girl stopped her impromptu ballet and stood in front of them. "As you know today is your birthday. Melly and I have decided that you should have your wish. It is the reason we are here today."

The young girl's face broke into another beautiful smile, "Really? You aren't playing a trick on me are you?" The couple smiled at each other and the male shook his head negative. Cathy started to jump up and down, and again she started to dance.

Sesshomaru was growing quite fascinated as he watched the beauty of her movements. He did not understand why she had such grace, but appeared to be such a little mouse. "Hn, it's just a human, and most of them are just plain.", he thought. The only humans he ever though had any kind of beauty were Kagome and Rin. He had realized over the years that Kagome's beauty was attached to her miko's powers and Rin's came from her inate innocence. He sent out his youkai and got no response from any of the little party, so he assumed they were simple humans, with no power what so ever.

Still he watched as she did her little perfomance, spinning and twirling to music only she seemed to hear, as her companions pulled away from her. Suddenly, her male friend looked over his shoulder, "You better catch up, if not, you will lose out on your present."

Cathetel, stopped mid spin, right in front of Sesshomaru. Instantly, she recognized the demon lord, the one angels were to have no contact with and were not permitted to attack. It was a precedent set down, since he had assisted the miko, Kagome, in destroying the evil known as Naraku. She froze for a fraction of a second, unsure of what to do. She chose to give him the respect of one who had helped good. She gave him a deep bow and sent a smile his way. Then turned and ran to catch up with her friends, hoping that he would not follow that what she did was enough to let them go on their way peacefully and without any confrontation.

Sesshomaru was stunned, the little mouse, as he began to think of her, actually seemed to recognize him and bowed to him. Suddenly, he felt the need to follow and learn more about these 3, and see if he could figure out how she knew he was a demon. He lifted his finger and called for his bill, then set off in the direction they took.

He caught up with them as they were entering one of the well known coffee shops, the ones known for selling marijuana for personal use. Stealing himself against the smells he was sure to encounter, he entered the shop and took a seat in a darkened corner to watch what they were up to.

He placed an order for plain tea, and watched as the young girl choose what she wanted from a small menu. He heard her giggle and supply the needed proof of age, and then giggle again as the waiter wished her a happy birthday. He wanted to laugh as she attempted to smoke the weed and began to choke on it.

Cathetel stopped coughing, but she almost choked again as she blinked the tears from her eyes and she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the corner, silently watching her. She leaned closer to her companions and whispered, "Tab we have a HUGE problem. Don't look behind you but the demon Sesshomaru is here and watching me."

Melioth gasped, "Tabris, I told you this was a bad idea. Do you think he recognizes us?"

Tabris smiled and said, "I don't think so. I asked Gethel to hide our true identities. I did not tell him what I had planned, but an excursion to earth."

Cathetel sighed, "I may have caused this. I did recognize him when we coming here and acknowledged him. I do have an idea, that might just work. Hopefully it will."

She called the waiter over and ordered another tea to be taken to the demon lord and made sure that he told her that it came from her. She was hoping coming onto him would do the trick. Sesshomaru smiled and her and raised the cup in a mute thank you.

"Ugh, It didn't work. I thought with the way I look he would be turned off and leave.", she said to her friends.

Tabris was becoming concerned that Sesshomaru was onto them. "We need to think of something else.", he said.

Cathetel smiled, "I have another. I don't think you will like it, but it's the only chance we have of getting you two out of here unharmed. I will take responsibility for anything he does to me as I'm the one who brought this down on us."

Quickly, she outlined her plan, shooting down all their protests. She caused this and she needed to fix it. She said it was for the best that only one of them be in the line of fire, and if she got hurt, well it was her fault to begin with.

Finally, gaining their acceptance of her plan, she took a deep breath and got up. She made her way to the table Sesshomaru was seated at and as his eyes met hers, she threw up a golden barrier over them. As she transformed, her friends dove for the side exit and took off into the night.

Sesshomaru was stunned, in front of him stood and ANGEL. Her beauty was beyond any he had seen. White wings sprouted from her back. Hair hanging to her knees a deep brown and streaked with auburn. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, cheek bones sat high on her face with a small, straight nose presiding over full, sensual lips. She seemed to grow in stature, and fill out in all the right places. Her only clothing was a thin white material draped over her breasts and around her hips. Through it he could see rosy nipples an brown curls covering her feminine folds. Instantly, his body responded to her beauty.

Again, she bowed before him, "Sesshomaru-sama, I wish to thank you for your help in defeating Naraku. Please accept this as a toke of my deepest gratitude for your help with that evil hanyou." She reached up and plucked a feather from her wing and allowed it to float down and land in front of him. As he looked down and reached to grab it, she shot out the front door and off into the night. Silently thanking all that was good that she got away without causing any major trouble.

What none of the angels noticed was Armaros, the watcher. His spells so tightly in place no one would notice him. Sadly, he shook his head, stood and left also disappearing into the night.

A/N Please let me know if you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

They are not mine, I only use them for my fantasies.

a/n i'm sorry this is taking so long to update, i have another story that won't leave me alone, so I will be finishing this when that one is done

Chapter 2

Itqal- angel of affection

Iciriel- one of the 28 angels ruling the 28 mansions of the moon

Cathetel, Tabris, and Melioth stood before the archangels of heaven. All three could feel the anger from the council seated there. "Tabris, how could you take not one but two angels to earth to partake of something that is not permitted for our kind?", Michael demanded suddenly.

Tabris looked at Michael, "It is something that Cathetel wished to try and was determined to do with or without myself. As the angel of choice, I could do nothing but assist her in the endevour."

MIcheal narrowed his eyes at him and looked to Melioth, "And what about you? Why did you join them?" Melioth smiled at him, "Michael, I run betweent the planes of heaven and earth. Who better to show them where to go?"

"Cathetel, you are the angel of gardens. You get to travel to earth to help with growth of gardens and forests. What would posses you?", he demanded.

"Michael, I only wanted to have closer human contact and to understand them better. I meant no harm. Please don't punish the others, they only thought to protect me, since I was going to go no matter what.", her eyes showed her remorse for getting her friends in trouble.

Michael's fist hit the table before him, "Do you know what could have happened? YOU know we are not to make ourselves be seen by humans, and to top it off you make yourself known to the demon Sesshomaru. What would you have done if your companions had been wounded or destroyed?" Cathetel dropped her head and quietly began to cry.

"Now, Michael, please calm down.", an elderly looking angels smiled, "I'm sure that Cathetel truly meant no harm. Haven't all of us wondered about humans, their lives, and what they do?"

Michael shot a look to him, "Itaqal, you are showing the affection you feel to the girl and are not considering the problem at hand. Not only did she break rules, but she gave a piece of heaven to a DEMON!"

Itaqal smiled, "Then let us ask him to return it. Explain that Cathetel is a young angel and she did not know what she did. Perhaps we could ask Inu Yasha's mate, Kagome, to retrieve it for us. You know very well that Sesshomaru is honorable if nothing else."

Michael leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, that is a possibility. The only question is who would be willing to go to Sesshomaru with such a request?"

A handsome angel appeared before the council, his flowing blond hair hanging down past his well muscled shoulders. "Since Cathetel is my betrothed I volunteer to go and reqest the return of her feather.", he announced.

"Absolutely not, Iciriel!", Michael replied, "If you go to Sesshomaru demanding what your betrothed gave to him, it can and will cause problems. He will want to know why you have no control over your woman, and you know it will only serve to anger you."

Itaqal looked over at Cathetel, an idea forming in his head. He was not sure why she would have chosen to acknowledge Sesshomaru, nor was he sure why Sesshomaru chose to follow her. "Perhaps it is something our Father wants.", he thought to himself. He looked to Michael and to the angry face of Iciriel, "I believe we should send the one who gave it to him to reclaim it."

There was a sudden uproar in the room, all voices speaking at once. Michael yelled loudly, gaining everyone's attention, "ENOUGH! I agree with Itaqal, Chathetel shall go to reclaim what she gave to the demon Sesshomaru. I will have Gethel set many spells to hide her real identity, and I will set the Grigori to watch over her and keep her from harm. It is a befitting punishment for her crimes."

Everyone again started to object, until a quiet voice spoke up. "I will accept my punishment Michael. I hope to redeem myself in your eyes.", Cathetel said.

"Good, go and prepare yourself to leave as soon as possible.", Michael answered. Cathetel nodded and left from their presence.


End file.
